PONIES
by Rum Tum Tuggette
Summary: fanmake of CATS. The time for the Equestrian ball is here and Princess Celestia must choose the pony that is going to the Fields of Gold this year, the question: Who will it be?
1. Equestrian Songs for Equestrian Ponies

_Rum Tum Tugette presents..._

We see a searchlight go by a field, as it does, it passes an orange pony with a blonde mane, 3 apples on her flank and a cowboy hat, she widens her eyes in fright then hides behind a tree until the light goes away, not too far, on a small hill, a lavender unicorn with a six pointed star on her flank jumps up and slowly crawls down the hill.

A pink alicorn with a tricolored mane with puple tinted wings flew in and laid down, a blue unicorn colt with an orange mane and scissors on his flank jumped onto a small tree, then two twin earth ponies galloped out and stopped in the middle of the the field and looked around in unison, the unicorn, Twilight Sparkle, crouched by them, then slowly stood up and sang.

Twilight: _Can you fly when you're born?_

The orange pony, Applejack, joined her.

Applejack: _Can you get a cutie mark?_

More ponies started to join them.

Lyra: _Are you the pet of a queen?_

Colgate: _Are all your senses keen?_

Golden Harvest: _Can you gallop so fast, you can outrun sulight?_

Shining Armor: _Are you cock of the walk?_

Cadance: _When you're trotting alone?_

all of them began to dance as they sang.

all: _Because Equestrians are and Equestrians do, Equestrians do and Equestrians would, Equestians would and Equestrians can, Equestrians can and Equestrians do_

Rarity: _Do you have a horn on yuor head that's your pride and your joy?_

Aloe: _Can a massage from soft hoove relax your tenseness?_

Sweetie Belle: _Can you use magic to find your way on the street?_

Zecora: _Do you know how to get to the Fields of Gold?_

all: _because Equestrians can and Equestrians do, Equestrians do an Equestrians can, Equestrians can and Equestrians do, Equestirans do and Equestrians can, Equestrians can and Equestrians do_

Cloud Chaser: _Can you flap your wings and fly to places far distance?_

Scootaloo and Redheart: _Familiar with candle?_

Spike: _with book and with bell?_

BonBon: _Were you the friend of a king?_

Amethyst Star: _The magician's assisitant?_

Snails: _Do you have a princess that raises the sun and the moon?_

Flim: _Are you mean like a mynx?_

Flam: _Are you lean like a lynx?_

Pinkie Pie: _Is your mane as shiny as a piece of pure gold?_

Cadance: _Were you there when the sun first shined in the sky?_

all: _If you were and you are, you're an Equestrian pony! Equestrian songs for Equestrian ponies, Equestrian songs for Equestrian ponies, Equestrian songs for Equestrian ponies, Equestrian songs for Equestrian ponies_

At this, the pegasi spread their wings and took off into the sky, doing all sorts of tricks.

all: _We can dive through the air, like a flying trapeze, we can turn somersaults, we can walk on the clouds, we can run up tall hills, jump in huge leaps and bounds! Equestrians can and Equestrians do, Equestrians do and Equestrians can, Equestrians can and Equestrians do, Equestrians do and Equestrians can, Equestrians can and Equestrians do_

They got into a pyramid, ready to sing again.

Mares: _Can you sing at the same time, in more than one key? Duets by Hoofsini_

Stallions: _And waltzes by Strauss?_

All: _Ahh, and can you do as ponies do, begin with a P? That always triumphantly brings down the house! Equestrian ponies are queens of the night, singing at astronomical heights handeling pieces from the messiah! Hallelujah, agelical choir!_

Just then a horseshow landed in front of them, interrupting them and causing them to stop singing, they looked at each other a bit before shrugging.

all: _Equestrian ponies are queens of the night! Singing at astronomical heights! Handling pieces from the messiah! Hallelujah, angelical choir_

At that, they all stopped and got serious looks and puffed their chests out in pride.

all: _The mystical divinity of unashamed Equestrians, round the cathedral rang Vivat, life to the Sun Princess...ponies, fearless, faithful and true, to others who do... what? _

They all then ran out and started to dance again.

all: _Equestrians do and Equestrians can,Equestrians can and Equestrians do, Equestrians sing Equestrian chants, Equestrians old and Equestrians new, Equestrian song and Equestrian dance! Equestrian songs for Equestrian ponies, Equestrian songs for Equestrian ponies, Equestrian songs for Equestrian ponies, Equestrian songs for Equestrian ponies, Equestrian songs for Equestrian ponies_

They all got into three groups: Pegasi, Unicorn and Earth ponies.

Pegasi: _Practical ponies, Dramatical ponies, Pragmatical ponies, Fanatical ponies!_

Unicorns: _Oratoricle ponies, Delphicoracle ponies, Skeptical ponies, Dispeptical ponies_

Earth: _Romantical ponies, Pendanticle ponies, Critical ponies, Parasitical ponies_

All: _Allegorical ponies, Metaphorical ponies, Statistical ponies and Mystical ponies, and Political ponies, Hypocritical ponies, Clerical ponies, Hysterical ponies, Cynical pones, Rabbinical ponies_

They all started dancing seperately.

all: _Equestrain songs for Equestrian ponies, Equestrain songs for Equestrian ponies, Equestrian songs for Equestrian ponies, Equestrian songs for Equestrian ponies, Equestrian songs for Equestrian ponies!_

At that, they all stopped dancing and got into a pose.

PPPPP

yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking..."TUGGETTE! YOU HAVE ENOUGH ON YOUR PLATE WHY ADD MORE?!" well this idea was in my head for a week and I just HAD to get it out!

R&R please!


	2. The Naming of the Ponies

Just then, a pony named Hoity Toity noticed something and stood up quickly.

Hoity Toity:_ There's a colt over there, with a look of surprise, as much as to say "how about that?"_

Twilight trotted to his side.

Twilight: _Do I actually see with my very own eyes a colt that's not heard of an Equestrian pony?_

All of them got offended, and glared.

All: _What is an Equestrian pony? What is an Equestrian pony?_

They all got into a group, looking at the reader (that's you! pay attention now, this is important).

all: _The naming of a pony is a difficult matter, it isn't just one of your holiday games, You may think at first, I'm as mad as a hatter, when I tell you, a pony must have three different names_

_First of all is the name the family uses daily, such as Lyra, Joe, Spike, or Gilda_

_ Such as Bonbon, Trixie, Zecora or Cadance, all of them sensible everyday names  
_

_There are fancier names if you think they sound sweeter, some for the colts, some for the fillies: such as Spitfire, Sweetie Belle, Silver Spoon, Flitter, all of them sensible everyday names_

_ But I tell you, a pony, needs a name that's particular, name that's peculiar, and more dignified_

_Else how can she keep her horn held up high, her wings spread out and cherish her pride? of names of this kind, I can give you a quorum, such as Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Diamond Tiara, such as Rarity, or else Fluttershy  
_

_Names that never belong to more then one pony. But above, and beyond, there's still one name left over, and that is the name you never will guess. The name that research can't even discover_

_But the pony herself knows and will never confess, when you see a pony in confound meditation, the reason I tell you is always the same: her mind is in rapt contemplation of the thought, of the thought, of the thought of her name_

_Her ineffable. effable, effanineffable, deep, and inscrutable, singular...name_

At this, a young pegasus filly with an orange coat and a wild violet mane crawled away from the group and began to dance._  
_


	3. Invitation to the Equestrian Ball

We see everypony back away so the young filly named Scootaloo could dance (if you've seen CATS, I don't need to describe the dancing she does, if not, go to youtube and look up Victoria's solo). At such a young age, Scootaloo was very talented in choreography and stunts, making her very flexible, she hoped to get her cutie mark after the ball, as she danced, a unicorn named Trixie watched her from a bush.

Just as Scootaloo turned on her side, Trixie ran out and ran a hoof down the young filly's leg, and began to sing.

Trixie: _Equestrian ponies, come out tonight!_

_Equestrian ponies, come one, come all  
_

_the Equestrian moon is shining bright  
_

_Equestrians comes to the Equestrian ball  
_

_Equestrian ponies, come out tonight  
_

_Equestrian ponies come to the Equestrian ball  
_

Twilight got in front of them, and they crouched as she sang.

Twilight: _Equestrian ponies meet once a year_

_at the Equestrian ball, where we all rejoice!  
_

At that, they rose up and waved their hooves.

Twilight: _And the Equestrian leader will soon appear_

_and make what is known as the Equestrian choice  
_

_That's when Princess Celestia, just before dawn  
_

_Through a silence you feel you could cut with a knife  
_

_announces the pony that can now be reborn  
_

_and come back into a different Equestrian life  
_

_because waiting up there is the Fields of Gold  
_

_with wonders one pony only will see  
_

_Equestrians ask because Equestrians dare  
_

_Who will it be?  
_

_From this point onward  
_

_each of the ponies tells her own story though song and dance  
_

_Hoping to be chosen, as the special pony to come back into a different Equestrian life  
_

After that, Twilight turns to other ponies, smiling and nuzzling them, letting them know they might be the chosen one to go to the Fields of Gold, but who knows? Only Princess Celestia, their wise leader.

* * *

yeah, short chapters, I know, but I wanna stick to one song through each chapter :) R&R please!


	4. The Old Gumbie Pony

Twilight smiled and began to sing as everypony calmed down.

Twilight: _I have a Gumbie Pony in mind_

At this, Trixie thinks Twilight is talking about her and strikes a dramatic pose, making Flim laugh a bit and nudge his brother Flam, who also laughs a bit.

Twilight: _her name is Cheerilee_

At that, Trixie pretends to scratch her ear out of embarrassment and joins the fillies, who giggle and nudge at her playfully.

Twilight: _Her coat is a magnificent violet, without a flaw_

_Her cutie mark, a lovely shade of pink  
_

Twilight shook her tail a bit, Flim copied her, making Flam chuckle.

Twilight: _She sits and sits and sits at the school, at her desk, or in the office_

_She sits and sits and sits, and that's what makes a Gumbie pony  
_

Trixie looked at Twilight as she walked over to an old car, Twilight nodded to her and Trixie's horn glowed, slowly opening the trunk and revealing a purple pony with a pink mane and tail.

Twilight: _And that's what makes a Gumbie Pony!_

She looked over to Applejack, Rarity and BonBon, who began to sing.

Applejack, Rarity and BonBon: _But when the day's hustle and bustle is done_

_The the Gumbie pony's work has hardly begun  
_

_And when all the family's in bed and asleep, she fluffs up her mane to the basement to creep  
_

_She's deeply concerned with the ways of the colts;  
_

Cheerilee: _Their behavior's not good and their manners, not nice!_

AJ, R, BB: _So when she has them lined up on the matting, she teaches them__  
_

Cheerilee: _Music, reading and writing!_

At this, the colts pretend to read write and play music.

Twilight: _I have a Gumbie pony in mind_

_her name is Cheerilee  
_

_The curtain cord she likes to wind and tie it into sailor knots_

The colts quickly get up and run off, Cheerilee falls over a bit but Twilight helps her.

She sits upon the windowsill or anything that's smooth and flat

She sits and sits and sits and that's what makes a Gumbie pony

That's what makes a Gumbie pony!

AJ, R, BB: _When the day's hustle and bustle is done_

_Then the Gumbie pony's work has hardly begun  
_

At this, Snails came out in a school boy's tux

AJ, R, BB: _She thinks that the colts_

Cheerilee: _Just need employment!_

_to prevent them from wanton and idle destroyment!_

AJ, R, BB: _So she's formed from that lot of disorderly louts _

_A troop of well disciplined helpful colt scouts_

Cheerilee: _With a purpose in life and a good deed to do_

AJ, R, BB: _And she's even created a colts tattoo!_

At that, the other colts come out in tuxes, and start dancing with Cheerilee, then Applejack, Rarity, Twilight and BonBon join in, then stop and salute her.

all: _For she's a jolly good fellow!_

"Thank you, my dears!" Cheerilee said as her song ended, she started greeting everypony, until they all jumped when a certain pegasus' song started to play...

* * *

4 chapters in one night? dang I'm fast...

well, you've met the Gumbie pony! can you guess who this special pegasus is? (PhantosTheHedgehog, keep your mouth shut!) R&R please!


	5. Rainbow Dash

A cyan pegasus with a rainbow mane then flew in at the speed of light, "Yeah!" she said, pumping her hoof with a smirk.

all: _Rainbow Dash is a curious pony!_

Rainbow: _If you offer me daisies, I'd rather have grass!_

She then signaled Berry Pinch to follow her, which Berry happily did.

_If you put me in a house, I would much prefer a cloud  
_

_If you put me on a cloud, I would rather have a house  
_

_If you tell me to sit still, I'll be flying in the sky  
_

_If you tell me to fly, I'll be sitting on the ground!  
_

Somepony threw an apple at Rainbow, only to have her buck it into a tree, smashing it to bits.

All: _Rainbow Dash is a curious pony_

Rainbow: _And there isn't any call for me to shout it!_

all: _For she will do as she do do_

Rainbow: _and there's no doing anything abou-out it!_

Rainbow reached over and playfully ruffled Alula's mane, which made the filly melt.

Trixie: _Rainbow Dash is a terrible bore!_

Rainbow: _when you let me in, then I wanna go out!_

_I'm always on the wrong side of every door  
_

_As soon as I get home, then I like to get about  
_

_I like to lie in a thunder cloud  
_

_but I make such a fuss if I can't get off!  
_

all: _Rainbow Dash is a curious pony!_

Rainbow: _and there isn't any use for you to doubt it!_

all: _for she will do as she do do_

Rainbow: _And there's no doing anything abou-ou-out it!_

Rainbow pulled a few moves, smirking.

Rarity: _Rainbow Dash is a curious beast!_

Rainbow: _My disobliging ways are a matter of habit!_

_If you offer me grass, then I'd rather have a feast  
_

_When there isn't any grass, I won't eat tulips  
_

_If you offer me daisies, then I sniff and sneer  
_

Rarity got close to Rainbow, who smirked and stroked her body. (Why in Equestria's name did I just type that...)

Rainbow: _Because I only like what I find for myself...no!_

She then dropped Rarity, who got an annoyed look and pulled herself back up.

Rainbow: _So you'll catch me in it right up to my ears_

_If you put it away on the larder shelf  
_

All: _Rainbow Dash is artful and knowing, Rainbow Dash_

Rainbow: _doesn't care for a cuddle!_

_But I'll leap in your lap in the middle of your sewing  
_

_because there's nothing I enjoy more than a horrible muddle!  
_

All the colts and fillies danced while Rainbow flew off, then landed in between Cheerilee and BonBon, who were talking and sewing, messing up whatever they were making and kissed their cheeks, then flew off in front where she was before.

all: _Rainbow Dash is a curious pony_

_Rainbow Dash doesn't care for a cuddle  
_

Rainbow started pulling moves again.

all: _Rainbow Dash is a curious pony_

Rainbow: _and there isn't any call for me to spout it!_

all: _For she will do as she do do__  
_

at this, all the fillies gather around Rainbow Dash, giggling.

Rainbow: _and there's no doing anything abou-ou-ou-ou-ou..._

At this, Scootaloo squeals loudly, flailing her hooves, until Rainbow hushed her with a gentle hoof on the mouth.

Rainbow: _About it!_

The song ends and Rainbow plays an air guitar, and flies around, all the ponies watching her, Rainbow enjoyed the attention on her until she caught something in her sight, she got a glare and pointed angrily at something...or somepony.

* * *

Can you guess who this mystery pony is? (once again, Phantos, LIPS ZIPPED!)

R&R please!


	6. Princess Luna the Glamour Mare

A dark blue alicorn with an azure mane entered with a sad look, Rainbow glared at her before sticking her nose up and walking out of sight, she got near Trixie but Twilight got in front of her, glaring at the alicorn, Apple Bloom attempted to greet her, but her brother Big Macintosh cut her off and held her in his forehooves protectively, Rarity trotted behind her slowly with a scowl on her face, Tootsie Flute tried to greet her but was cut off by Cheerilee and the foal ran off.

Snails beckoned her to come to him, which she did with a sad smile and reached out to him, only to have her hoof smacked away, she winced and kept walking, Applejack looked like she wanted to help but Twilight gave her a stern stare, Applejack nodded slowly and backed away, Rarity walked over and nudged her comfortingly, the alicorn looked at Twilight and started to sing.

alicorn: _Remark the mare who hesitates towards you_

_In the light of the door  
_

_which opens on her  
_

_like a grin  
_

At this, Scootaloo and Pinkie Pie give each other curious looks and try to crawl up to the mare, BonBon tries to stop them, only to have the alicorn look at her and sing more.

alicorn: _You see the border of her coat is torn and stained with tears_

At this, Cadance spreads her wings a bit and dances.

alicorn: _Can you see the corner of her eye twist like a crooked pin?  
_

Cadance walks away and join's Shining Armor's side, looking at Twilight before she does, Applejack watches the alicorn walk away and starts to sing.

Applejack: S_he haunted many a low resort_

_near the grimy road of Trottingham Court  
_

_She flitted about the no stallion's land  
_

_From the "The Rising sun", to "The Friend at Hoof"  
_

_And the postmare sighed as she scratched her head,  
_

_"You really thought she'd ought to be dead"  
_

_And who would ever suppose that was...  
_

_Princess Luna the Glamour Mare?  
_

At this, Rarity joined her.

Applejack and Rarity: _Princess Luna the Glamour Mare_

At that, everypony joined in, watching as the poor mare left in shame, her ears low and a shameful look on her face.

All: _Princess Luna the Glamour Mare_

_Princess Luna the Glamour Mare  
_

_Who would've ever supposed that was  
_

_Princess Luna the Glamour Mare...?  
_

At that, Luna disappeared from sight, and Applejack galloped over, then stopped.

* * *

yeah, odd choice for Grizabella I know, but it kinda fits, both are rejected at first and try to fit in, but their attempts fail.

R&R please!


	7. Fancy Pants

After the Luna incident, all the ponies gathered up for a special guest, a white unicorn with monocle and a suit appeared, Cheerilee smiled as she sang.

Cheerilee: _Fancy Pants is is very well known_

Rarity: _with Fleur De Lis, he's never alone _

BonBon: _He doesn't haunt pubs, he has 8 or 9 clubs_

All 3: _For he's Canterlot's top pony!_

He waved at them and they giggled, waving back, the colts got excited as he walked towards them.

Cheerilee: _He's the pony we all greet_

_as he walks down the street  
_

_In his coat of fastidious black  
_

Rarity: _No commonplace mouser_s

_Have such well cut trousers_

_Or such an impeccable back  
_

Cheerilee: _In the whole of Canterlot_

_The smartest of names  
_

_Is the name of this Brummel of ponies  
_

Twilight smiled as she walked up to the stallion and saluted him, he smiled and saluted back.

All 3: _And we're all of us proud_

_to be nodded or bowed  
_

_By Fancy Pants in white spats  
_

At that, Trixie ran up and playfully pulled his tail, being a patient stallion, he just chuckled at the action.

Stallions: _In the whole of Canterlot_

_The smartest of names  
_

_Is the name of this Brummel of ponies_

___And we're all of us proud_  


_to be nodded or bowed  
_

___By Fancy Pants in white spats_  


At this, Big Mac pulled a chair out and then dusted it with his tail, Fancy Pants smiled and thanked Big Mac, sitting down.

Fancy Pants: _My visits are occasional to the senior educational_

_And it is against the rules _

_For any one pony to belong both to that _

_And the joint superior schools _

_When I'm seen in a hurry there's probably curry _

_At the Siamese or at the Glutton _

_When I look full of gloom then _

_I've lunched at the Tomb _

_On cabbage, rice pudding and mutton_

All: _In the whole of Canterlot's the smartest of names is _

_The name of this Brummel of ponies_

_And we're all of us proud to be nodded or bowed to _

_By Fancy Pants in white spats_

Fancy nearly fell back but Trixie and Twilight helped him up.

Cheerilee: _So much in this way passes Fancy Pants' day _

_At one club or another he's found _

_It can be no surprise that under our eyes _

_He has grown unmistakably round _

_He's a twenty-five pounder_

Fancy pants: _For I am a bounder!_

Cheerilee: _And he's putting on weight everyday!_

Fancy Pants started inspecting the colts and seemed pleased with what he saw.

Fancy: _But I'm so well preserved because I've observed  
_  
_All my life a routine and I'd say _

_I am still in my prime, I shall last out my time _

Cheerilee: _That's the word from this stoutest of ponies_

All:_It must and it shall be spring in Pall Mall _

_While Fancy Pants wears white _

_Fancy Pants wears white  
_  
_Fancy Pants wears white spats!_

Fancy uses his magic to pretend to play golf, then gives Cheerilee a rose, which made the mare faint, but Rarity and BonBon caught her, "Toodle pip!" he said, then thunder crashed!

"Nightmare Moon!" Applejack said, making the ponies scatter and Twilight went into a defensive stance, her horn glowing, ready to use magic when she needed to, there were posters that said "NIGHTMARE MOON: WANTED FOR EVERYTHING."

Twilight looked around for a bit then ran to hide with the others.

* * *

It was kind of weird typing Fancy as a fat pony when he isn't...but oh well! was it Nightmare Moon that crashed the party? or was it a certain pair of unicorn twins?

R&R please!


	8. Flim and Flam

We hear a stallion laugh, only to have a voice shush him, then we see Flim pop up with a sack, urging Flam to join him, they did a couple of moves before singing.

Flim: _Flim the unicorn_

Flam: _and his twin Flam_

Both: _We're a notorious couple of colts_

_As entrepreneurs _

_Selling our cider  
_

Flam: _We have an extensive repuatation_

Flim: _We make our home in all sorts of places_

Both: _This is merely our center of operation_

_for we are incurably given to rove!  
_

At that, they burst up and started to dance.

Both: _When the family assembles for Sunday dinner_

Flam: _with their minds made up that they won't get thinner  
_

Flim: _On Argentine joint _

Flam: _Potatoes and the greens _

Flam: _And the cook will appear from behind the scenes_

Flim: _And say with a voice that is broken with sorrow, "I'm afraid you must wait and have dinner tomorrow, for the joint has gone from the oven like that!"_

Both: _Then the family will say "It's that horrible pony!"  
_

Flim: _Was it Flim?_

Flam: _Or Flam?_

Both: _And most of the time, they leave it at that!_

_Flim and Flam have a wonderful way of working together!  
_

_And some of the time you would say it was luck  
_

_and some of the time with would say it was weather  
_

_We go through the house like a hurricane  
_

Flim: _And no sober pony _

Both: _could take his oath_

Flim: _Was it Flim?_

Flam: _Or Flam?_

Both: _Or could you have sworn it might've been both?_

_And when you hear a dining room smash  
_

_or up on the pantry there comes a loud crash  
_

_or down from the library comes a loud ping  
_

_from a vase that was commonly said to be ming  
_

_The the family will say "now which was which pony?"  
_

Flim: _It was...Flim!_

Flam: _and...Flam!_

They started to do a couple of cartwheels, and other moves, before stopping and Flim had his hoof around his younger brother's waist and lifted him up.

Both: _And there's nothing at all to be done about that!_

At that, all the ponies came out, glaring, they twins tried to escape but the ponies blocked their way, they climbed up on a hill and some unicorns used their magic to toss their bags at them.

All: _and there's nothing at all to be done about that!_

* * *

whoo that was fun! now that you've met the thieving twins, who's ready to meet their wise princess?


	9. Princess Celestia

Just then, Trixie sensed something and her horn sparked a bit, and the twins Aloe and Lotus tensed up, "Princess Celestia." Trixie said with a smile, Twilight turned to the twins.

Aloe and Lotus: _I believe it is Princess Celestia_

At that, all the ponies got excited and started to quietly sing.

All: _ Well of all things, _c_an it be really?_

_No, yes, ho hi, oh my eye!  
_

_My mind may be wandering but I must confess  
_

_I believe it is Princess Celestia  
_

At that, the ponies started to lay on the floor and do all sorts of dances.

Twilight: _Princess Celestia's lived a long time _

_She's a pony who has lived many lives in succession_

_She was famous in proverb and famous in rhyme _

_A long while before King Solaris' accession_

At that, Rainbow flew in and joined Twilight.

Rainbow: _Princess Celestia's buried nine husbands_

_And more I am tempted to say ninety-nine_

_And her numerous progeny prospers and thrives _

_And the village is proud of her in her decline_

Twilight: _At the sight of that placid and bland physiognomy _

_When she sits in the sun on the vicarage wall _

_The oldest inhabitant croaks:_

Both: _Well of all things can it be really _

_No, yes, ho, hi, oh my eye! _

_My mind may be wandering but I confess_

_I believe it is Princess Celestia  
_

At that, Rainbow got excited and pointed in a direction, and the ponies started to gather up slowly, singing.

All: _Well of all things can it be really_

_No, yes, ho, hi, oh my eye!  
_  
_My mind may be wandering but I confess_

_I believe it is Princess Celestia_

At that, a slender, tall white alicorn with a gold tiara on her head and a multi-colored flowing mane, with her wings spread appeared. She smiled at all the ponies, greeting them and petting them.

All:_ Well of all things can it be really _

_No, yes, ho, hi, oh my eye!  
_  
_My mind may be wandering but I confess_

_I believe it is Princess Celestia_

At this, Princess Celestia gave a smile to Rainbow, who bowed.

_Well of all things can it be really _

___No, yes, ho, hi, oh my eye! _

Princess Celestia: _My legs may be tottery, I must go slow _

_And be careful of Princess Celestia  
_

All the ponies listened to every word she said, excited for what their leader had in mind for this special night.

* * *

that was so fun! who else would like an episode where the Princess sings? and Twilight and Rainbow should have a duet sometime.

R&R please!


	10. The Awful Battle of the Griffons and DD

Twilight turned to the ponies with a smile, now that their princess was here. "Equestrian ponies meet once a year, on the night that we make the Equestrian choice, and now that the Equestrian Leader is here..." she said, touching hooves with the smiling Princess, before turning back to the ponies, "Equestrian ponies can now REJOICE!" she said, all the ponies jumped up and pumped their hooves excitedly, before running off to prepare for one of Princess Celestia's favorite stories, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle joined Princess Celestia, she warmly welcomed the two fillies into her lap, Twilight bowed before starting to sing.

Twilight: _Of the awful battle of the Griffons and the Diamond Dogs_

_Together with some account Of the participation of the manticores_

_and the hydra_

_And the intervention of the great Mare Do Well!  
_  
_The Griffons and Diamond Dogs everypony knows _

_Are a proud and implacable passionate foes _

_It is always the same wherever one goes _

_And the Manticore and the hyrda although most people say _

_That they did not like fighting yet once in a way _

_Will once and again join into the fray _

_And they_

Mares: _Bark!_

Stallions: _Caw!_

Mares: _Bark!_

Stallions: _Caw!_

Mares: _Bark!_

Stallions: _Caw!_

Mares: _Bark!_

Stallions: _Caw!_

Mares: _Bark!_

Twilight: _Until you could hear them all over the park  
_  
_Now on the occasion of which I shall speak  
_  
_Almost nothing had happened for nearly a week  
_  
_And that's a long time for a Griff or a Dog  
_  
_The big police Dog was away from his beat  
_  
_I don't know the reason but most people think  
_  
_He slipped into the Trottington's Arms for a drink  
_  
_And no one at all was about on the street  
_  
_When a Griffon and a Diamond dog happened to meet _

At this, Flim and Flam burst out into costumes that looked like a griffon and a Diamond Dog.

Twilight: _They__ did not advance or exactly retreat  
_  
_But they glared at each other and scraped their hind feet  
_  
_And they started to  
_  
Flim: _Bark!_

Flam: _Caw!_

Flim: _Bark!_

Flam: _Caw!_

Flim: _Bark!_

Flam: _Caw!_

At this, Flim got a little confused.

Flim: _Bark?_

Flam: _Caw?_

Twilight rolled her eyes and kept singing.

Twilight: _Until you could hear them all over the park_

_Now the Griffon although people may say what they please  
_  
_Is no pony but half lion, half bird  
_  
_And so all the Griffons when they heard the uproar  
_  
_Some came to the window, some came to the door  
_  
_And together they started to grumble and wheeze  
_  
_In their huffery-snuffery Griffonese  
_  
_But a terrible din is what Diamond Dogs like  
_  
_For your typical dog is a dour Yorkshire tyke_

At that, Twilight signaled Snails to lead all the stallions who were also dressed up to march out, nearly knocking Twilight down and sang.

Stallions: _There are dogs out of every nation  
_  
_the Irish, the Welsh and the Dane:  
_  
_The Russian, the Dutch, the Dalmatian,  
_  
_and even from China and Spain.  
_  
_The Poodle, the Pom, the Alsatian  
_  
_And the Mastiff who walks on a chain_

Twilight then used her magic to stop Snails, who was not too happy with being stopped and tried to her her but no avail.

Twilight: _And to those that are frisky and frolical_

_Let my meaning be perfectly plain:_

Stallions: _That my name is simply symbolical, _

_and you'd better not do it again!_

At that, Twilight rolled her eyes and let Snails go, making him fall to the floor, the stallions walked off as she sang again.

Twilight: _And his braw Scottish cousins are snappers and biters_

At that, Big Mac and Trixie came out in different costumes and danced next to Twilight.

_And every dog-jack of them notable fighters  
_  
_And so they stepped out with their pipers in order  
_  
_Playing "When the Blue Bonnets Come Over The Border"_

Twilight looked to the two with unamused looks and sent them off, only to have Rainbow play a flute, flying as she did, the the fillies came out in costumes as well.

Twilight: _And the held no longer aloof _

_But some from the balcony some from the roof _

_Joined into the din with a _

Mares: _Bark!_

Stallions: _Caw!_

Mares: _Bark!_

Stallions: _Caw!_

Mares: _Bark!_

Stallions: _Caw!_

Mares: _Bark!_

Stallions: _Caw!_

Mares: _Bark!_

Stallions: _Caw!_

Mares: _Bark!_

_Until you could hear them all over the park_

All: _Huffery snuffery huffery snuff! _

Twilight:_ Until you could hear them all over the_ _park!_

At that, the mares and stallions made that noise, making Twilight narrow her eyes and run back to where Princess Celestia was, "NO!" she yelled, making them all quiet and sit down.

Twilight: _When these bold heroes together assembled _

_The traffic all stopped _

_And the Underground trembled _

_And some of the people were so much afraid _

_That they started to ring up the Fire Brigade! _

_When suddenly up from a small basement flat_

_Why who should stalk out but_

All:_ The Great Mare Do Well!_

At that, a pony with a full suit, hat and cape jumped out in back of the Princess, Twilight groaned a bit before pulling the pony out irritably.

Twilight: Sh_e gave a great yawn and her jaws were amazing _

The pony closed her jaw sharply at Twilight.

_And when she looked out through the bars of the area _

_You never saw anything fiercer!_

The ponies trembled a bit as the pony's cape flew up and Twilight looked at the reader with an annoyed look

Twilight: _...Or hairier _

_And what with a glare of her eyes and her yawning _

_The Griffons and Diamond Dogs quickly took warning _

_She looked to the sky and she gave a great leap _

_And every last one of them scattered like sheep! _

At that, Mare Do Well playfully charged at the ponies, making them run off.

_And when the Police dog returned to his beat_

_There wasn't a single one left on the street! _

Twilight and Mare Do Well danced a bit and the ponies came out looking normal, Rainbow tried another flute solo, but was disappointed when she didn't get any feedback.

All:_ All hail and all bow to the Great Mare Do Well!_

All of them turned to Princess Celestia and bowed before running to her, she enjoyed the performance very much.

Princess Celestia: _Equestrian Ponies and dogs all must_

_like undertakers come to dusk! _(A/N: is that what Old D says? I had a hard time understanding that part ._.)

At that, thunder crashed, "NIGHTMARE MOON!" Applejack said, at that, Twilight got into her protective position, and we see a black mare with a flowing luminescent mane glare at the ponies before going quickly.

* * *

well, don't the ponies tell the best stories? :D R&R please!


	11. Song of the Equestrians

Twilight walked around Princess Celestia protectively, Celestia felt something playing with her tail and turned to see Trixie, she smiled before waving the unicorn off, Scootaloo slowly came out of her hiding place, Sweetie Belle did too before sliding under Twilight, then stopped, once she did, Twilight put a hoof around the filly. (1)

The two fillies then galloped at each other and stopped, touching their hooves together and sliding down as the Princess started to sing again.

Princess Celestia: _Equestrian ponies_

_Come out tonight  
_

_Equestrian ponies  
_

_Come one  
_

_Come all  
_

At that, Twilight and the two fillies joined her singing, and Shining Armor looked at them.

All: _The Equestrian moon is shining bright_

_Equestrian ponies come to the Equestrian ball  
_

Shining Armor: _Equestrian ponies are of many colors_

_Equestrian ponies are rather small  
_

_Equestrian ponies are merry  
_

Snips ran up to them.

Snips: _And bright!_

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle: _And pleasant to hear when we sing a song! _(isn't this the truth? :D)

Big Mac: _Equestrian Ponies have cheerful faces!_

Snails: _Equestrian ponies have bright big eyes!_

Trixie: _We like to practice our airs and graces_

All: _And wait for the Equestrian moon to rise!_

Twilight, Lyra and Pipsqueak: _Equestrian ponies develop slowly!_

Snails: _Equestrian ponies are not too big!_

Hoity Toity: _Equestrian ponies are roly poly_

Trixie and Big Mac: _We know how to dance a gavotte and a jig!_

Applejack: _Until the Equestrian moon appears_

Rarity: _We make our toilette and make our repose_

Cheerilee: _Equestrian ponies wash their ears_

BonBon: _Equestrian ponies dry their hooves_

Aloe and Lotus: _Equestrian ponies are of many colors_

Flim and Flam: _Equestrian ponies are a moderate size!_

Big Mac, Snips and Snails: _Equestrians jump like a jumping jack!_

Cadance: _Equestrian ponies have moonlit eyes!_

All: _We're quiet enough in the morning hours_

_We're quiet enough in the afternoon  
_

Twilight and Trixie: _Reserving our terpsichorean powers_

All: _To dance by the light of the Equestrian moon _

Shining Armor: _Equestrian ponies are_

Scootaloo, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy: _of many colors!_

Trixie, Big Mac and Snips: _Equestrian ponies, as we said, are small_

Twilight, Lyra and Pipsqueak: _If it happens to be a stormy night_

Trixie, Big Mac and Snips: _We will practice a caper or two in the hall!_

All: _But if it happens the sun is shining bright_

Rainbow: _You would say we have nothing to do at all_

All: _We are saving ourselves to be right for the Equestrian moon and the Equestrian ball!_

_Equestrian ponies  
_

_Come out tonight  
_

_Equestrian ponies  
_

_Come one  
_

_Come all  
_

_The Equestrian Moon is shining bright  
_

_Equestrians come to the Equestrian ball  
_

They slowly started to dance, they were now ready for the most exciting night of their lives: the Equestrian Ball.

* * *

WHO'S READY TO SEE SOME DANCIN' PONY ACTION!? I know I am! :D

(1). in The Making of CATS, you see Jemima slide between Munkustrap's legs and he puts his paws on her shoulders, this was cut out because it was "too long" (yeah, like an additional 12 seconds is too long, that scene should've stayed in!)

R&R please!


	12. The Equestrian Ball

Celestia raised her hoof, signalling the ponies to start the Equestrian Ball, they all slowly started to dance, Scootaloo, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie and BonBon raised their hooves up before going away and doing a different dance, clawing at the air. They all started to walk, looking around, before gathering in a group and watching something in the air before a few of them bared their teeth and held their hooves up like claws, before splitting up and dancing again, they all cleared as Trixie did her own dance.

Trixie twirled a few times before tagging Shining Armor in, Shining Armor joined her and so did Snips, Snails then somersaulted in and Shining Armor did a move, trying to one up him, Snails did one too, then Trixie and Snips joined Shining's dancing, Cadance then flew in and rolled a bit, taking Shining Armor's hoof when he offered it and they walked away.

Rarity came out and started dancing, being joined by Cadance, Pinkie, Applejack and Aloe, they all started to dance. Rainbow, Lyra, Flitter, Cherry Berry, and Berry Punch slowly trotted up to them and danced with them a bit before picking them up and walking away.

Trixie and Snips came back out and started dancing again, the others joined them and soon Princess Celestia held her hoof up, they all stopped at her command, but after awhile started dancing again then crowded around her, and started doing a different dance, Scootaloo did her own dance.

After awhile they all parted the scene, leaving Scootaloo in the middle, Pipsqueak came out and slowly joined her, she backed away nervously before Pipsqueak gave her a gentle nuzzle, reassuring her. She turned around and stood up, Pipsqueak ran his hooves down her sides before she lifting her up and putting her on his shoulder, he slowly ran his hoof down her leg, making her shiver a bit, the ponies slowly crowded around them, being affectionate with their loved ones or friends, then raised their hooves up and slowly drifted off into a nap.

Aloe and Lotus quickly sat up, feeling something was there, Trixie also sat up, glaring as she did, Big Mac sat up as well sniffing the air, soon everypony sat up, looking around. Trixie soon discovered what was causing the stir, she saw Luna hiding, everypony glared at her, before getting up and dancing happily like nothing happened.

The scenery got dark and the ponies split up into groups, running at different directions, Snips and Trixie danced again, then Twilight, Lyra, Flitter, Cherry Berry, Berry Punch and Lotus danced, before Scootaloo, Flam and Pinkie danced, the other joined in and did all sorts of dances, Rainbow and her friends started to dance, before the others joined in again.

They all ran forwards and slowly raised their hooves up, before doing more moves slowly before running back and then sliding forwards.

The Equestrian Ball was done...or so they thought.

* * *

ok ok, that wasn't exactly the best description I know...but I tried :P

R& please!


	13. Memory

All the ponies looked at Celestia, before Luna came out, Aloe and Lotus growled at her before running off, Rainbow walked by her with a glare, Sweetie Belle tried to approach her but was cut off by Big Macintosh, Snails ran up to Luna and "accidentally" bumped into her, Applejack wanted to help her but something held her back, but was held off by Rarity, Twilight by her side, Luna attempted to approach Twilight but the unicorn trotted off with a glare, Luna tucked her ears in sadly but they perked back up when she heard BonBon.

BonBon: _You see the border of her coat is torn and stained with tears_

Scootaloo tried to approach her but was pushed back by BonBon, Sweetie Belle tried to approach the mare, holding her hoof out.

Sweetie Belle: _Can you see the corner of her eye twist like a crooked pin?_

Their hooves were close to touching until Cheerilee grabbed her, glaring at Luna and ran off.

Luna then attempted to dance but failed, she got a depressed look and started to sing.

Luna: _Midnight, not a sound in the pavement_

_Has the moon lost her memory?  
_

_She is smiling alone  
_

_in the lamplight, the withered leaves collect at my hooves  
_

_and the wind begins to moan  
_

_Memory  
_

_All alone in the moonlight  
_

_I can smile at the old days  
_

_I was beautiful then  
_

_I remember a time I knew what happiness was  
_

_Let the memory live again  
_

_Every street lamp seems to beat a fatalistic warning  
_

_Somepony mutters and a streetlamp gutters  
_

_and soon it will be morning  
_

_Memory _

_All alone in the moonlight  
_

_I can smile at the old days  
_

_I was beautiful then  
_

_I remember a time I knew what happiness was  
_

_Let the memory live again  
_

Luna walks away, her head and ears low, Celestia reaches out her hoof with a sad look but words won't come out of her mouth, she sighs and puts her hoof back down sadly.

* * *

ok who else wanted to give Luna a hug at this point? I think Celestia and I did, what about you?

R&R please!


	14. Moments of Happiness

Soon, all the ponies slowly started to come out, laying or sitting down, Pinkie yawned and stretched like a cat, and Applejack was helping a green elderly mare with white hair and a pie cutie mark in, Cheerilee grabbed a chair and they helped the mare sit down, the mare said her thank you and Twilight nuzzled the mare softly before crawling off, and Celestia began to sing.

Celestia: _The moments of happiness_

_We had the experience  
_

_but missed the meaning  
_

_And approach to the meaning  
_

_Restores the experience in a different form  
_

_Beyond any meaning  
_

_We can assign to happiness  
_

_The past experience revived in the meaning  
_

_is not the experience  
_

_of one life only  
_

_but of many generations  
_

_Not forgetting  
_

_Something that is probably quite ineffable  
_

At this, Lotus got into a pose and shook her hoof a bit, Aloe took her sister's hoof and helped Sweetie Belle stand up, and the filly began to sing.

Sweetie Belle: _Moonlight_

_Turn your face to the moonlight  
_

_Let your memory lead you  
_

_Open up, enter in  
_

_If you find there  
_

_the meaning of what happiness is  
_

_And a new life will begin  
_

Sweetie Belle then layed back down and sat up with the twins, everypony began to sing.

All: _Moonlight_

_Turn your face to the moonlight  
_

_Let your memory lead you  
_

_Open up, enter in  
_

_If you find there  
_

_the meaning of what happiness is  
_

_And a new life will begin_

After that, they all rose up to their hooves, they now knew what the Meaning of Happiness and what they missed, the elderly mare looked at Applejack, and Applejack smiled, she was going to introduce somepony important to the Apple family.

* * *

that was beautiful ;_; so who is this mare Applejack will introduce?

R&R please!


	15. Granny Smith the Theatre Pony

Applejack looked at the mare before singing.

Applejack: _Granny Smith is the mare at the barn door_

_Her name, as I ought to have told you before  
_

_is really Sweety Smith  
_

_But that's such a fuss to say  
_

_We usually just call her Granny Smith  
_

_Her coat's very shabby  
_

_She's thin as a rake  
_

_And she suffers from palsy that makes her hooves shake  
_

She gently took her grandmother's hooves to help them stop shaking.

_Yet she was in her youth_

_quite the wisest of ponies  
_

_But no longer a terror to colts or fillies  
_

_For she isn't the mare she was in her prime  
_

_Though her name was quite famous  
_

_She says in her time  
_

_and whenever she joins her friends at the club  
_

_(which takes place at at the back of the pub)  
_

_She loves to regale them if somepony else plays  
_

_with anecdote drawn from her palmiest days  
_

_For she was once the star from the highest degree  
_

_She has worked with Filthy Rich  
_

_She has worked with Mayor Mare  
_

_And she likes to relate her success on the halls  
_

_where the gallery gave her 7 cat calls  
_

_But her grandest creation, as she loves to tell  
_

_was the Zap Apple Jam  
_

At this, Granny Smith decided to sing.

Granny Smith: _I have played in my time, every part possible_

_and I used to know 70 speeches by heart  
_

_I'd extemporize backchat  
_

_I knew how to gag  
_

_and I knew how to let the cat out of the bag  
_

_I knew how to act with my back and my tail  
_

_With an hour of rehearsal, I never could fail  
_

_I'd a voice that would soften the hardest of hearts  
_

_Whether I took the lead or in character parts  
_

_I have sat by the bedside of poor little Nell  
_

_When the curfew was rung  
_

_I swung on the bell  
_

_In the pantomime season  
_

_I never fell flat  
_

_and I once understudied Pegasus  
_

_But my grandest creation  
_

_as history will tell  
_

_is the Zap Apple Jam  
_

We then see a ghost version of her younger self, looking around before smiling and bucking the air playfully.

Applejack: _Then if somepony will give her a toothy grin_

_She will tell how she once played a part in East Lynne  
_

_At a Shakespeare performence, she walked on pat once only  
_

_when some actor called the need for a pony  
_

Granny Smith: _And I say these ponies_

_They do not get trained  
_

_as we did in the days when Solaris reigned  
_

_They never get drilled in a regular troupe  
_

_and they think they are smart  
_

_just to jump through a hoop  
_

Applejack: _And she says as she scratches her hooves_

Granny Smith: _Well, theatre is certainly not as it was_

_these modern productions are all very well  
_

_But there's nothing equal from what I hear to tell  
_

_That moment I made history  
_

_when I made Zap Apple Jam  
_

She saw the ghost version of her younger self and started to follow it, only to have it smile at her and bow to her then disappear, Granny Smith frowned and turned to blink away tears, her voice now cracking as she sang.

Granny Smith: _I once crossed a telegraph wire_

_to rescue a filly when a house was on fire  
_

_and I think I still can much better than most  
_

_and I once played Fleur De Lis  
_

_could do it again  
_

_could do it again  
_

_could do it again...  
_

She then went over to Applejack, who hugged her and let the elder mare cry into her shoulder, all the ponies came and had sympathetic looks, Granny Smith looked at Celestia who frowned at the poor mare, Granny Smith went back to crying into Applejack's shoulder, Applejack guided her away, Twilight lifted the chair with magic and a sad frown as she watched them leave.

* * *

T_T ok who else died a little on the inside?

and no, Granny Smith's name is not Sweety Smith, I just thought it sounded cute.

useless fact: Gus The Theatre Cat was the first ever song from a musical to ever make me cry...;_;

R&R please!


	16. Big Macintosh the Field Stallion

We see Big Macintosh, curled up and asleep, Princess Celestia began to sing.

Princess Celestia: _Big Macintosh the field stallion_

All: _The stallion of the Apple fields!_

_There's a whisper down the field  
_

_at eleven thirty-nine  
_

_When the dirt is ready to be plowed  
_

_saying "Big Mac, where is Big Mac?  
_

_has he gone to look back?  
_

_we must find him or the trees won't grow"  
_

Big Mac woke up and started to sing.

Big Mac: _All my cousins and my sisters and my granny would be searching high and low_

_saying "Big Mac, where is Big Mac?  
_

_for he has a special knack  
_

_we must find him or the trees won't grow"  
_

_At eleven forty-two  
_

_with the plowing overdue  
_

_and the customers frantic to a colt  
_

_that's when I would appear, and I'd saunter to the rear  
_

_I'd been busy with a jolt!  
_

All: _Then he gave one flash of his glass green eyes _

_and the signal went all clear  
_

_He'd be off picking gala apples  
_

_Big Macintosh the field stallion  
_

_the stallion of the apple fields!  
_

At that, they all danced, following Big Macintosh.

Big Mac: _You could say that by at large _

_it was me who was in charge of the Apple Family biz!  
_

_from the field to the farm  
_

_and the little thievin' rabbits  
_

_I'd supervise them all  
_

_More or less  
_

At this, he pretended to inspect the mares.

All: _Down the field he paces_

_and examines all the faces  
_

_of the ponies in the first and third  
_

_He establishes control by a regular patrol  
_

_And he's know at once if anything occurred  
_

Big Mac: _He would watch you without winking_

_and he knows what you are thinking  
_

_And it's certain he didn't approve of hilarity and riot  
_

_so the folks were very quiet  
_

_when Mac was about and on the move  
_

All: _You can play no pranks with Macintosh_

_he's a colt that cannot be ignored  
_

_so nothing went wrong in the Apple Fields  
_

_when Big Macintosh was working  
_

They all stopped and crowded around Big Mac as he sang more.

Big Mac: _It was very pleasant when they'd found their little den_

_with their name written up on the door  
_

All: _Yee-haw!_

Big Mac: _And the birth was very neat_

_with a newly folded sheet  
_

_and not a spec of dust was on the floor  
_

_There's a set of every light  
_

_you could make it dark or bright  
_

_and there's a slight breeze in the air  
_

_and a funny little basin I'm supposed to wash my face in  
_

_then my sister would ask politely  
_

_"Do ya like your apple juice"  
_

All: _"weak or strong?"_

Big Mac: _But I'm all ready to remind her that_

_I won't let anything go wrong  
_

All: _When he pulled the plow across_

_anypony could see the gloss  
_

_of the silver in the moonlight  
_

_They could leave all that to  
_

_Big Macintosh the field stallion  
_

_the stallion of the Apple fields!  
_

_Big Macintosh the field stallion  
_

At that, the foals began pulling little carts like Big Mac, giggling as they did.

Big Mac: _In the watches of the night_

_I was always fresh and bright  
_

_every now and then I'd have a cup of cider  
_

_while I was on the watch  
_

_only stopping here and there to catch an itch  
_

_The mice were fast asleep  
_

_so they never knew it was my guard I would keep  
_

_They were sleeping while I was busy pickin' apples  
_

_Where I met my grabby with elation  
_

_They might see me with the gala apples  
_

_if I summoned Winona  
_

_If there was anything they ought to know about  
_

All: _When they got to Gallowgate_

_there, they did not have to wait  
_

_for Big Macintosh would help them get out  
_

At that, the foals pushed the carts off and started putting them away.

_And he gives you a wave with his short brown tail_

_which says "I'll be seeing you again!"  
_

_You'll meet without fail  
_

_the stallion of the Apple Fields!  
_

At that, he went on a small hill and raised his hoof up proudly, until thunder crashed! the mare from before returned, "NIGHTMARE MOON!" Applejack yelled.

Nightmare Moon was here.

* * *

well...crappiest lyrics ever I know, I made these up as I went along...

but oh no! Nightmare Moon is here! what are her plans? what will we do? why am I asking YOU these questions?

R&R please!


	17. Nightmare Moon the Mystery Mare

Nightmare Moon popped up with a smirk, making all the ponies gasp, some ponies popped out from behind Nightmare with a rope, Princess Celestia was about to say something until the net was put over her and she was dragged away, Nightmare Moon laughed again before flying away and leaving the ponies to hide, Applejack and Rarity slowly came out, Rarity laid on a small hill as Applejack began to sing.

Applejack: _Nightmare Moon__, Nightmare Moon  
_

_she's called the Hidden Hoof  
_

_for she's a master criminal who can defy the law  
_

_She's the bafflement of Unicorn's yard  
_

_Cloudsdale's despair  
_

_For when they reach the scene of crime  
_

_Nightmare Moon's not there!  
_

Applejack danced around a bit.

_Nightmare Moon, Nightmare Moon_

_there's nopony like Nightmare Moon  
_

_She's broken every law  
_

_she breaks the laws of gravity  
_

_Her powers of levitation would make a fakir stare  
_

_and when you reach the scene of crime  
_

_Nightmare Moon's not there  
_

_you may seek her in the basement  
_

_you may look up in the air  
_

_But I tell you once and once again, Nightmare Moon's not there!  
_

Rarity slowly joined her friend.

Rarity: _Nightmare moon is black as night_

_she's very tall and thin  
_

_You would know her if you saw her  
_

_for her eye are sunked in  
_

_Her brow is deeply lined in thought  
_

_her head is highly doomed  
_

_Her coat is dusty from neglect  
_

_her mane is untamed_

Rarity shivered a bit, thinking of dirty ponies made her shudder.

_She sways her head from side to side_

_with movements like a snake  
_

_and when you think she's half asleep  
_

_She's really WIDE AWAKE!  
_

_Nightmare Moon  
_

_Nightmare Moon  
_

_there's nopony like Nightmare Moon  
_

_She's a fiend in pony shape  
_

_a monster of depravity  
_

Scootaloo looked at the unicorn from behind a bush, so did Lotus.

_You may meet her in a by-street_

_You may meet her in the square  
_

_But when a crime's discovered then  
_

_Nightmare Moon's not there  
_

Applejack: _She's outwardly respectable_

Rarity: _I know she cheats at cards_

Applejack: _And her hoofprints are not found in any files of Unicorn's Yard_

Rarity: _Or when the larder's looted _

Applejack: _or the jewel case is rifled_

Rarity turned to a few of the fillies and sang.

Rarity: _Or when the milk is missing_

Applejack: _Or a griffon's been stifled!_

Rarity: _or the greenhouse glass is broken_

Applejack: _or the pellis past repair_

Both: _And there's the wonder of the thing_

_Nightmare Moon's not there!  
_

At that, the fillies and other mares danced with them.

_Nightmare Moon_

_Nightmare Moon  
_

_there's nopony like Nightmare Moon  
_

_There never was a pony of such deceitfulness and suavity  
_

_she always has an alibi and one or two to spare  
_

_whatever deed took place  
_

_Nightmare Moon's not there!  
_

_and they say that all the ponies whose wicked deed are widely known  
_

_I might mention Flim and Flam  
_

_I might mention Chrysialis  
_

_are nothing more than agents  
_

_for the pony who all the time  
_

_just controls the operations  
_

_The Napoleon of Crime!  
_

All:_ Nightmare Moon  
_

_Nightmare Moon  
_

_there's nopony like Nightmare Moon  
_

_she's a fiend in pony shape  
_

_a monster of depravity  
_

_you may meet her in the square  
_

_but when a crime's discovered then  
_

_Nightmare Moon  
_

_Nightmare Moon  
_

_Nightmare Moon  
_

_When a crime's discovered ther  
_

_Nightmare Moon's not there!  
_

At that, they all stopped and posed_._

* * *

wasn't that AWESOME?! Rarity and Applejack should have a duet or something.

R&R please!


	18. Nightmare Moon vs Twilight Sparkle

All the ponies came out again and heard Nightmare Moon's laugh again, Twilight glared at her then turned around to see Princess Celestia being returned by the ponies from earlier. Instantly the ponies crowded around her, nuzzling her and hugging her, but Applejack felt something wasn't right about the Pirncess, and started twitching a bit, then, jumped on the Princess, revealing it to be Nightmare Moon! Nightmare Moon bared her teeth at the other ponies, making them scream and hide, she growled and started levitating Applejack towards her but Twilight levitated Applejack towards her, making them tug on her a bit before Shining Armor levitated her with his magic and ran off with her.

Nightmare Moon growled and slapped Twilight, making Twilight slap her back, they circled each other slowly before blasting magic at each other before Nightmare Moon tackled Twilight, the unicorn was eventually able to buck Nightmare Moon off of her, then galloped in front of her, they stamped their hooves before getting up, Nightmare Moon then levitated Twilight up before throwing her to the ground, galloping over her and as Twilight got up, she nearly hit her, making Twilight watch her hoof with wide eyes as it went over her snout.

They eventually glared again and started to hit each other with all the magic they could, before Nightmare Moon's magic was strong enough to knock Twilight down, Flim, Flam and Apple Bloom ran to her, Shining Armor was furious with Nightmare Moon for what she had done to his sister, and started to fight her himself but Nightmare Moon was able to knock him down as well.

Eventually all the ponies tried to fight Nightmare Moon, she was outnumbered, she flew up in the air and a huge surge blasted from her horn, making thrm all cover their eyes, when they reopened them, everything was dark and the unicorns had to use their magic for light.

Twilight tried to find Applejack, Applejack quickly galloped up to her and nuzzled her, Twilight nuzzled her back before kissing her, but all the ponies were still concerned about Princess Celestia, they feared she would never return until...

"You oughta ask the Great and Powerful Trixie, the original Conjuring Pony." Rainbow Dash said with a smirk, she was about to introduce a very important somepony.

* * *

well well, looks like we're about to meet somepony who has a shot at bringing the princess back!

R&R please!


	19. The Great and Powerful Trixie

"You might want to ask the Great and Powerful Trixie, the original Conjuring Pony." Rainbow said as she lounged on a bush, "She can do things no other unicorn can, please don't scoff or turn away." she said, flying up and landing in front of everypony and made sure she had their complete attention.

Rainbow: _The greatest magicians have something to learn_

_from Trixie's Conjuring Turn_

_and we all say _

_"Oh well, I never was there ever a pony so clever as the Great and Powerful Trixie"_

_She is quiet_

_She is tall_

_She is blue  
_

_from her mane to the tip of her tail_

_She can creep through the tiniest crack_

_She can walk on the narrowest rail_

_She can pick any card from the pack_

_She is equally cunning with dice_

_She is always deceiving you into believing_

_that she's only practicing a dance_

_She can play any trick with a cork_

_or a spoon and a bit of daisy_

_If you look for a knife or a fork_

_and you merely think it was misplaced_

_You have seen it one moment _

_and the next, it is gone!_

_But you find it next week out on the lawn!_

_And we all say_

_"Oh well I never was there ever a pony so clever as the Great and Powerful Trixie"_

At that, a rope lowered to reveal Trixie on it, with her hat and cape on, she had a smile as she landed, her horn then glowed, "Presto!" she said as the land became light again.

All: _Oh I never was there ever a pony so clever as the great and powerful Trixie!_

Trixie then lit her horn again and shot lightning out of it, she did this a few more times in different directions.

Rainbow: _Her manner is vague and aloof_

_and you'd think there was nopony shyer_

_But her voice has been heard on the roof_

_when she was curled up by the fire_

_and has sometimes been heard by the fire_

_when she was about on the roof_

_and we all heard that somepony purred_

_which is incontestable proof_

_Of her singular magical powers_

_And I've known the family to call_

_her in from the garden for hours_

_when she was asleep in the hall_

At this, Trixie caught a water can and circled her hoof over it once before pulling a colorful scarf from it and throwing it around and gave it to Sweetie Belle, who was very inpressed.

All: _Oh well, I never was there ever a pony so clever as the Great and Powerful Trixie_

At this, Trixie did a few dance moves, before making Scootaloo appear with a blast from her horn, everypony was impressed, even Lotus and Aloe, she then galloped over to a tree with a hole in it then pulled a large blue blanket out.

Rainbow: _and not too long ago_

_this phenomenal mare_

_produced seven foals_

_right out of a hat!_

Trixie looked around before choosing Cadance as her assistant, Cadance put a hoof over her chest quickly with a smile, then galloped over, Trixie put the blanket over her, before waving her hooves over her, quickly blew some dust off her hooves and waved them again, the blanket glowed and Trixie levitated it off, showing Princess Celestia! Rainbow then started to slowly sing.

Rainbow: _And we all say..._

_oh well, I never was there ever a pony so clever as the Great and Powerful Trixie_

Trixie's smile couldn't have been wider and prouder, she actually did it! She then galloped over and gave the Princess a big hug, which the Princess happily returned, all the ponies cheered.

All: _Oh well, I never was there ever a pony so clever as the Great and Powerful Trixie!_

They then crowded around them then backed away.

_Oh well, I never was there ever a pony so clever as The Great and Powerful Trixie!_

Trixie then started happily dancing and bucking the air, then greeted Cadance as she came out, Rainbow smiled as Trixie ran up to a small hill.

Rainbow: _Mares and gentlecolts, I give you the Great...the Power...TRIXIE!_

With that, Trixie blasted her horn again with a big grin, disappearing as the light faded.

* * *

WASN'T THAT AWESOME!? she really IS great and powerful!

R&R please!


	20. Memory (reprise)

Princess Celesta smiled at Twilight, who smiled back and they reached out their hooves to each other when Sweetie Belle began to sing.

Sweetie Belle: _Daylight_

_See the dew on the sunflower_

_and a rose that is fading_

_Roses whither away_

_like the sunflower_

_I yearn to turn my face to the dawn_

_I am waiting for the day_

Princess Celestia smiled at the filly before going to sit down, Twilight turned to the others, "And now, Princess Celestia, just before dawn, through a silence you feel you could cut with a knife, announces the pony that can now be reborn and come back to a different Equestrian life." she said, as they gathered around the Princess, who smiled at them.

Princess Luna then appeared, Trixie instantly stood up and walked away, as did some of the others, Rainbow glared at her, Scootaloo attempted to approach her but was pulled away by BonBon, Luna frowned and began to sing.

Luna: _Memory_

_Turn your face to the moonlight_

_Let your memory lead you_

_Open up, enter in_

_If you find there_

_the meaning of what happiness is_

_then a new life will begin_

_Memory_

_all alone in the moonlight_

_I can smile at the old days_

_I was beautiful then_

_I remember a time I knew what happiness was_

_Let the memory live again_

_Burnt out ends of smoky days_

_the stale cold smell of morning_

_The streetlamp dies_

_Another night is over_

_Another day is dawning_

_Daylight_

_I must wait for the sunrise_

_I must think of a new life_

_and I mustn't give in_

_When the dawn coems_

_tonight will be a memory too_

_and a new day will begin_

Luna then laid down and Sweetie Belle had wide eyes as she now knew what the mare meant and decided to support her with a duet.

Sweetie Belle: _Sunlight_

_through the trees in summer_

_endless masquearding_

Luna widened her eyes a bit and began to sing with her, standing up.

Both: _Like a flower_

_the dawn is breaking_

Luna: _The memory is fading_

_Touch me _

_It's so easy to leave me_

_all alone with the memory_

_of my days in the sun_

_If you touch me_

_you'll understand what happiness is_

_Look, a new day has begun_

Luna then sighed as she stopped singing, Scootaloo slowly went out to the mare, looking at Princess Celestia for permission, Celestia nodded and Scootaloo slowly took the mare's hoof and smiled, nuzzling it, Luna smiled widely, slowly one by one, the ponies went up to her, Celestia smiled, she now knew who the special pony was this year.

* * *

well, then, looks like we know who's going to the Fields Of Gold this year!

useless fact: Jemima's solo ("Sunlight through the trees in summer") is the reason I'm so into CATS now, her voice is so beautiful!

R&R please!


	21. Journey to the Fields Of Gold

Princess Celesta put a hoof around Luna with a smile, all the other ponies followed her, singing.

All: _Up, up, up_

_past the Las Pegasus Hotel  
_

_Up, up, up, up_

_to the Fields of Gold_

_Up, up, up,_

_past the Las Pegasus Hotel_

Celestia guided Luna up to a hill, as the ponies kept singing, Celestia smiled at them before her horn glowed and the hill began to grow, smoke slowly began to come out and Luna had a big smile, then gasps as a large gold, egg shaped object slowly lowered to her, then opened, Luna's jaw dropped but snapped out of it as Celestia nudged her a bit, smiling proudly.

Luna put one hoof in before looking at Celestia, the Sun Princess nodded and urged her to go, Luna smiled and went in, Celestia bade the mare farewell, hoping to see her reborn into her next life, the object closed before slowly floating off, taking Luna to the Fields Of Gold and be reborn. All the ponies bowed a bit, hoping Luna was happy in her new life.

* * *

WHOO! one more chapter and I'M DONE, BABEH!

R&R please!


	22. The Addressing of Ponies

Princess Celestia then faced the reader with a smile and began to sing.

Celestia: _You've heard of several ponies_

_and now my opinion is that _

_you should need to interpreter_

_to understand our character  
_

_You've learned enough to take the view_

_that ponies are very much like you_

_You've seen us both at work and games_

_and learnt about our proper names  
_

_our habits and our habitats  
_

_But how would you address a pony?_

_So at first, your memory I'll jog_

_and say: a pony is not a human_

All:_ So first your memory I'll jog_

_and say: a pony is not a human_

Celestia:_ With ponies one rule is true_

_Don't speak until you are spoken to_

_Myself I do not hold with that_

_I say you should address a pony_

_but always bear in mind_

_that she resents familarity_

_You bow, and taking off your hat_

_address her in this form "O pony!"_

_Before a pony will conscend_

_to treat you as a trusted friend_

_Some little token of esteem is needed_

_like a dish of grass_

_And now you might supply _

_some daises or roses_

_some dandelions or apple pie_

_some steamed jewels or wildflower paste_

_she's sure to have her personal taste_

_And so in time you reach your aim_

_and call her by her name_

All:_ A pony's entitled to expect_

_these evidences of respect_

_and there's how you address a pony_

_A pony's entitled to expect_

_these evidences of respect_

_So this is this and that is that_

_And there's how you address a pony!_

They all did one more dance before rising up slowly, as Celestia did, she froze and the screen turned to white.

* * *

oh my Bast...

oh my Bast...

OH MY BAST! I ACTUALLY DID IT! I FINISHED THIS FANMAKE! thank you all so much for your support! this is the fastest I've ever worked on a fanmake, that's how excited I was to make this possible! THANK YOU! whoever reviews gets their choice of cotton candy, a small tub of cookie dough ice cream, and a Special Edition DVD of PONIES!


End file.
